1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an engine control system for a multi-cylinder engine, and more particularly to an improved engine control system for disabling a particular group of cylinders of the engine.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Engines typically incorporate an engine management system. The engine management system commonly uses a computer to control a fuel injection system and an ignition system.
Smooth, quiet engine operation can in part be directly related to the number of cylinders incorporated in an engine. Operator expectations of smooth running, powerful engines have resulted in an increase in popularity of engine containing a large number of cylinders. A higher number of cylinders results in easier balancing of the various forces associated with engine operation.
Another increasing demand on engines is fuel economy. Engines that can provide operators with smooth power without sacrificing fuel efficiency are beneficial and desirable.
One way to provide operators with powerful, high-number multi-cylinder engines without sacrificing fuel economy is to disable various cylinders in the engine. Disabling various cylinders lowers the number of working cylinders to preserve fuel economy, and enabling the cylinders when a request for more torque from the operator is present preserves the high torque required. Disabling and enabling cylinders, however, can sacrifice smooth engine operability, allowing the operator to notice when the cylinders are enabled and disabled.